The Tobacco Constituent and Biomarker Assessment Core will provide a unique resource for Projects 1-3. Investigators in this Core comprise one of the leading academic laboratories in the world for chemical analysis of tobacco constituents and related metabolites and biomarkers. The following urinary metabolites will be quantified: nicotine equivalents (the total of nicotine, cotinine, and trans-3'-hydroxycotinine and their glucuronides), total NNAL (the total of 4-(methylnitrosamino)-1-(3-pyridyl)-1-butanol and its glucuronides), total NNN (the total of free and glucuronidated A/'-nitrosonornicotine), mercapturic acids of the volatile carcinogens 1,3-butadiene, benzene, acrolein, crotonaldehyde, and ethylene oxide, and the inflammation and oxidative damage biomarkers 11-a-hydroxy-9,15-dioxo-2,3,4,5-tetranorprostane-1,20-dioic acid (PGE- M) and 9,11,15-trihydroxyprosta-5,13-dien-1-oic acid. We will also quantify the formaldehyde-DNA adduct, /V^-hydroxymethyideoxyadenosine in leukocyte DNA, and minor tobacco alkaloids in urine. These biomarkers will provide crucial information for the research being carried out in Projects 1-3. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Methods for achieving reduction in public health harm from use of tobacco products are critical for decreasing the human cancer toll of tobacco use. The biomarkers being quantified in this core are representative of many of the major carcinogenic and tumor enhancing constituents known to be present in tobacco products. Quantifying these biomarkers will provide an important tool for the evaluation of tobacco products to determine their potential impact on public health.